Car Trouble
by WriterC
Summary: BB bonding. Set early in the show. Booth and Brennan strand on a deserted road. What happens after Brennan falls asleep in the backseat and how does the upper part of her body end up in Booth's lap? Most importantly: how will they get away uninjured?
1. Chapter 1

While on vacation in the middle of somewhere in Germany I drowned in time and a stunning view of clouds and mountains and fields, occasionally a bird flying over. What I'm trying to say is, I had plenty inspiration. This piece is based -unfortunately- on a true event. Someone did sabotage our car, but -fortunately- nothing serious happened, except waiting three hours in the burning sun for help. However, this gave me time to think of this story. Phew, hope you enjoy.  
Set early in the show, imagine Brennan's appearance in the first episode, I thought she looked so gorgeous. Messed a bit with the order of the chapters, please let me know if this works.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"You are late," observed the forensic artist and the lab's sunshine Angela Montenegro as she awaited her friends with her arms crossed in front of her chest and the toe of her shoe tapping on the floor.

"Yeah. We had a busy night," Booth replied with a sheepish grin.

"We did," Brennan agreed with a bright smile.

Angela tilted her head to the right.

"You did, right? Want to tell me about it?" Actually she couldn't wait to interrogate them seperately. Angela had been silently, well, not always 'silently' cheering them on. Booth was a really great guy and good for her best friend, she could tell. They were already her favourite non-couple.

"Well, first we-" Brennan started to tell her, but was quickly interrupted by her partner.

"Naw. We have work to do now. Maybe we'll fill you in later," Booth grinned mischievously as he softly grabbed Brennan's upper arm and guided her away.

"Right. I'll just find out the details myself, then," Angela sighed and accepted the fact that in spite of her efforts to bring them together she would be left out of the relationship completely.

"I want details, Temperance Brennan!" she called after their retreating forms.

Because that didn't mean that she wouldn't at least _try_ to manipulate her friend into giving her regular updates.

"Why couldn't I tell Angela about what happened? She's my best friend, Booth, I tell her everything," Brennan said in a serious voice.

Mental note to self: even Bones shares everything with other females.

"Because we have work to do, like I told Angela," Booth replied casually.

"Oh... You're embarrassed because I'm the one who saved us and not you. Is that it, Booth?" Brennan grinned broadly and tried to catch his gaze as they were walking.

"What? No! Of course not, why would you think that?" Booth frowned as if she'd just asked a completely ridiculous question.

"Well, considering you're FBI and I'm a forensic anthropologist-" she started to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Booth hushed her. "And then something about alpha male tendencies, right?"

"What, are you a mind reader now?" Brennan laughed.

"I could guess your weight," he challenged.

"You could, but you'd lose a tooth," she replied simply.

"Whohoo, trust me, I believe you," he said defensively and put his hands up.

"You should!" Brennan agreed and slapped her partner playfully on the shoulder.

**THE END**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the rest! Please let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated. I had great fun writing this, as ever.**

* * *

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

The landscape shot past their windows, only the outstretched road ahead of them, and behind. In the trunk sat brand new, state-of-the-art equipment and boxes with evidence. In the front seat sat they, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and tough Speical FBI Agent, recently become partners.

"Booth, are you even listening?" Temperance Brennan asked indignantly when she didn't receive an answer for the third time.

"What? Of course I'm listening," Seeley Booth finally replied.

"To me, I mean."

It was getting dark outside and they were driving on a deserted road. They were headed home after visiting a small town's mayor to talk to him about their case and collect some soil samples and other evidence. It was a long drive and they were supposed to be at the lab early the next day so they'd only stopped to get some gas and a bite to eat. That had been about ten minutes ago and Booth had been quiet for two.

"Hello, Booth, I'm talking to you," Brennan was waving her hand in front of his face to make contact. Having a brilliant analytical mind but lacking social skills, she often found herself apparently unable to read people, and her partner was definitely one of them, although he seemed to be getting more patient with her. And she, of course, was willing to learn.

"Shh, listen," Booth said as if he hadn't noticed her hand. Being a devout Roman Catholic and usually able to read people perfectly, somehow his experience seemed useless when it came to understanding this woman who was now his permanent partner. He knew certain facts about her past, but the way she delt with everything was new to him. Anyway, it looked like he would have enough time to find out.

"Is there something wrong with your vehicle?" Brennan inquired as she became aware of the weird noise.

"It's called a car, Bones," Booth explained exasperatedly with a gesture of his hand. Like raising a child, he thought. Then, in a curious tone, "You hear it too?"

"I think so if we're both talking about that rattling side coming from the left side of your vehicle," Brennan ignored his earlier comment and frowned as she looked at her partner for confirmation.

"Good," he nodded, "I'm parking... right over there."

Booth turned the car onto a sandy surface the size of a large parking lot surrounded by rocks and got out.

Brennan hopped out, too and went to the trunk to retrieve a flashlight. Meanwhile Booth inspected the tyres and found something odd.

"Hey, Bones, could you shine your flashlight on this, please?" he requested as he motioned for her to come over. She complied and cast the light on the tyre.

"Oh my God," Booth gasped in surprise and terror.

"That is _not_ good, right?" Brennan agreed.

"No. Someone sabotaged the tyre by taking the wheel nuts off."

"Do you keep extra ones?" Brennan shook her head to get her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, at my _house_," Booth answered wryly and ran his hand through his hair.

"An extra wheel?" Brennan tried. She didn't like this. It was getting late and she really needed to sleep if she wanted to start early the next morning.

"You know what? That's actually a great idea, Bones. As a matter of fact I was just going to get it out," Booth said cheerily as he jumped to his feet and clasped his hands as he winked at her. Brennan just rolled her eyes at him and followed to make sure he could see in the dark.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Why are you _refusing_ to try again?" Booth said miserably as he let his head fall back in his hands. He was sitting on the ground with his elbows resting on his knees. She could be so annoying at moments like this, when she was right and not affected by harsh reality at all, never taking a moment to feel miserable, always calmly searching for the solution. Making him feel like a whining child.

"Because no matter how many times I try, I still will have no reach, Booth!" Brennan replied irritably. Was she truly the only rational human being in the world? Or should she be feeling upset as well? Wait, maybe she ought to learn from this behaviour. But no, it just didn't seem beneficial in any situation to get upset and act unlogically. This was not the type of behaviour she wanted to copy.

From the moment they'd discovered that the extra wheel wasn't there anymore and Booth had dropped down in the sand he'd been sulking and uttering muttered threats towards whoever it was that had used the company car before him. And this happened after he'd hit the car with such force that it made Brennan jump. Her intentionally helpful comment on the senselessness of redirecting one's frustration to their car had only contributed to his bad mood and to be frank she didn't know how to handle the situation. What would Angela do? She was very good with people.

"So we just sit here and wait for someone to drive by in the middle of nowhere?" Booth's agitated voice interrupted Brennan's thoughts.

"You could also stand. Or we could sit in the car," she replied and realised that she shouldn't have answered his question; it was rhetorical. She bit her lip. Damn!

There was silence for a moment in which Brennan uncomfortably leaned on her other hip even though she was standing behind Booth and it was impossible for him to see her.

Then he did the contrary of what she'd expected him to and started to laugh. It wasn't mean or sarcastic but heartily, like he was laughing about a joke. In truth he laughed because of her attempt at not pissing him off even more by using the word 'vehicle'.

"You know what Bones, you're right," he said, still smiling and climbed to his feet. "I'm not really helping the situation like this, am I?"

Her called 'disturbingly steep' learning curve prevented Brennan from misinterpreting Booth's question again so she gave him no reply but looked at him with a polite smile. She was glad he finally started to talk sense. Otherwise she would have had no clue as to how to get him to calm down.

Booth walked towards the car and opened the passenger door for Brennan -a sort of peace offering- after which he walked over to the driver's door and got in himself.

Brennan smiled and shook her head at his courteous behaviour before she uncrossed her arms and got in, too.

Booth decided he was the one to take the lead in any social activities so he started the conversation by asking her a personal, yet simple question.

"So, Bones," he started and she turned her face towards him, icy blue meeting chocolate brown. "How far does a guy have to go _exactly_? You know, to make you practise your martial arts on him."

Now was Brennan's turn to laugh and Booth shifted his gaze from her to his hands and back to her. Was she laughing _at_ him or _about _him? She was the last person he needed to think he was an idiot. Once Temperance Brennan decides you cannot keep up with her intellectually she won't bother communicating with you again, so if she thought he was an idiot that did not exactly gain him respect.

"That depends on my mood and how bad I dislike him, to be frank. Why would you ask me that?" Maybe Booth was hard to read, but men in general weren't, and he just gave himself away.

"Oh, just making conversation," Booth answered evasively with a shrug. Would she notice his attempt at saving his face? Probably not, he reassured himself, she hates psychology and wouldn't want to use it.

"Are you afraid I will attack you, Booth?" Brennan laughed again and cocked her eyebrows. Yes, she was on to him. It was cute, though, in a way. He really needed to be the dominant partner, the man in the relationship. Well, as long as he let her at least do her job she'd let him think he was their leader.

"Naw, you like me," Booth replied in his usual confident tone but decided on changing the subject anyway. Oops, she did get that. He wrote himself a mental note to be more subtle.

A few minutes later Brennan started to yawn and leaned back in her seat.

"You getting tired, Bones?" Booth observed.

"A little. I've been working for the past twenty-four hours," she told him truthfully.

"What? And you want to work tomorrow, as well?" Booth asked incredulously. Geez, this woman wore herself down like a man. She was tough, all right.

"Well, I have these new samples now, and-"

"That's it, you're going to get a little shut-eye, right this second," he interrupted her defense.

"Booth, I can't sleep here," she protested. Now he was going to be protective over her.

"Sure you can. Backseat, it's all yours."

"But that's not fair to you, Booth. Someone has to stay awake to guard the car all the time."

"I can do that, Bones, don't worry I locked everything." If she gives him responsibility over her equipment that would be an achievement, but come on, she has to face it; she's only human.

"Okay, but I need you to make sure my equipment is safe. It's state-of-the-art and very expensive," she warned him. I can't believe I'm trusting him with my equipment, she thought, but then, the book said that it was as important to give as to take in a relationship.

"Your equipment will be fine," Booth sighed. What was it with this woman and her job? "Besides, no one would even _want_ to steal it because nobody besides you knows how it works, okay?" he tried to reassure her.

"That is not true. However, I will sleep in the backseat if you insist," she relented and yawned again. She was, indeed, really tired. Might as well give him a chance.

So Brennan took off her boots and jacket and climbed over the passenger seat. Finally she could put her exhausted body to rest and she closed her eyes. She wouldn't have let down her guard in any man's backseat, but Booth was her partner and had a stronger tendency to protect her than to get her into his bed. It appeared he was a gentleman. Within moments she drifted off into the darkness.

In the front seat Booth had removed his suit jacket and now turned in his seat to drape it over the sleeping form of his partner. She was lying on her side and had pulled up her knees because her body was actually too tall and her head rested in one hand. The other rested over her stomach.

See, in her sleep she looked cute and girly, she had it in her. Her face was relaxed, her breathing regular, Booth noticed as he bent over to reposition his jacket so it covered her up to her chin.

Her hands were very beautiful. Booth always thought hands kind of gave away someone's true character. Hers were strong and capable but delicate. She had long, slender fingers with nails neatly cut and filed. Practical, like the person attached. Most women he knew had longer nails and polished them, but then Temperance Brennan appeared to be, in almost every aspect, very unlike any woman he'd ever met.

He had once called her 'hard to work with' and 'a very difficult woman' whereas in truth, she just challenged him and -he had to admit- brought up the best in him. Booth could only hope he did that for her, too.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Brennan stirred in her sleep once and then again as the distant sound of rummaging became louder.

Booth, what are you doing, she thought and grudgingly opened her eyes and woke up. Wait- what was Booth's jacket doing on top of her?

Suddenly she realised that the noise wasn't at all distant; in fact it came from nearby. Too nearby. It came from the trunk.

Brennan gasped mutely. Her equipment! Why hadn't Booth stopped them?

Her gaze travelled to the driver's seat where she could make out her partner's motionless form. No way she would be able to see if he was okay without the thieves noticing, so instead she silently lowered herself between the back of the front seat and the backseat.

A gun, she needed a gun. Brennan slipped her hand over Booth's abdomen and slowly moved down to his right hip where he carried his gun. In spite of the situation and herself she couldn't help but smile appreciatively at his muscle definition. The holster snapped open and Booth stirred.

Was he _sleeping_?

There wasn't much time for Brennan to consider this for the next thing she heard was a cold voice outside Booth's car window.

"Put the gun down! Get your hands off the gun!" the man to whom the voice belonged gestured impatiently with his gun and was joined by another man who was holding _her_ flashlight and switched it on.

Brennan winced at the piercing light and shielded her eyes, thus moved away from Booth's hip.

"Good. Now open this window. Open- this- window," the first man demanded.

Brennan obeyed and pushed herself up. She was not scared. Not yet, there was no reason to be. As she reached for the button and shifted some of her weight onto Booth's upper legs, the latter one was startled awake.

"Bones!" he exclaimed as he realised his partner's upper body was lying in his lap. "What the hell are you doing?"

She opened the window and quickly removed herself from his legs.

"I'm sorry," she apologised as Booth looked at her confusedly and Brennan watched his expression change into horror as he became aware of the cold metal of the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple.

"You let us take your equipment and you won't follow us, or your boyfriend dies."

Booth's gaze was still locked with Brennan's and he raised his eyebrows expectantly. Brennan seemed to be having an inner debate and her eyes shot from her partner's face to the man holding the gun threatening his life.

"Your boyfriend or your equipment!" the thief repeated irritably.

"Bones!" Booth warned her through clenched teeth.

"What? My equipment is very expensive!" she retorted. There was no way for him to understand her disappointment for losing her equipment. Oh hell. She was just so enthusiastic about it, to her it was really exciting. Technology was to scientists what miracles were to theists. Facts versus faith, intellect versus emotion.

"Yeah, I guess that must be why they're trying to _steal _it. Come on, Bones! You've got money, don't you?" Booth narrowed his eyes at her and Brennan's brow furrowed.

"All right. Take my equipment, if you must," she added in an angry voice and the man moved his gun away from Booth's head. Both thieves resumed stealing and loading Brennan's equipment into their truck after the one with her flashlight had taken Booth's gun.

"Thank you for sparing my life just then," Booth said sardonically.

"Why I had to do something to win us time," Brennan replied defensively. "_You_ told me that."

Booth was about to say something back when they heard the thieves slam shut the trunk and walk back to the front of the car. Both men held still beside Brennan's side window and again blinded her with her own flashlight.

"What?" she said irritably as she squinted in the bright light.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?" one of them asked curiously. "The author?"

"I'm also a forensic anthropologist," she stated as she held the side of her hand to her forehead as to create a shadow over her eyes.

"See? It's her, I told you!" the same man exclaimed to the other.

Brennan's analytical mind was working on full speed and quickly adapted to the new situation. She turned her head towards her partner and smiled reassuringly, her ice blue eyes sparkling as if she'd found new evidence on a bone. He frowned worriedly in response. What was going on inside that pretty head of hers?

"Yep, it's me," she told the thieves with a friendly smile. "You like my books?" she continued to talk as she casually opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, love them, man. Can you really do all that stuff you describe?" one of the thieves asked enthusiastically as Brennan took a step towards them.

"All of it," she answered just as friendly as she maintained eye contact and didn't stop moving.

The thieves smirked at one another.

"So... you and your partner, you really-" one of them started to say but was interrupted when Brennan took a last step and in a quick move, so quick it was a blur to the two men, kicked the gun out of his hand. The injured thief clutched his wrist immediately and cried out in pain. In that moment Brennan took the second thief by surprise and threw him in the sand.

Inside the car Booth had meticulously followed the events and he jumped out when he saw his partner taking down the second man.

As Brennan continued to fight with both thieves, Booth picked up his gun which had been dropped in the sand and yelled, "FBI, put your hands up!" as he trained his gun on them. Both obeyed Booth's order, albeit from the ground.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth called to his partner. Wow. He'd never seen her take two guys down at the same time. Better he not pissed her off.

Brennan wiped some hair out of her face and nodded, her chest heaving up and down from the effort.

Booth lowered his weapon and strode towards the first thief.

"To answer your question: yeah, we really do," he said with contempt and jerked the man to his feet and handcuffed him.

"Bones, would you mind getting me the second set of handcuffs from the car?"

Brennan nodded again and took a few steps backwards to watch Booth's actions before she turned around and retrieved the handcuffs. Somehow his presence was reassuring, she'd felt more confident taking on two men at once. He could back her up.

In the meantime Booth had taken the thief's gun and cuffed him to the company car as he would do with the second man.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow their truck for a while," he smirked and waited for Brennan to catch up with him. As they walked towards the vehicle he rested his hand on the small of her back for the first time since they'd worked together.

Brennan glanced up at him sideways but he kept his gaze straight ahead. After a second she did the same and they both felt that this experience had somehow bonded them.

"Good job, there, Bones," Booth complimented her when they were seated and headed for the next gas station where they could call the police.

"Thanks," Brennan replied with a smile.

"Really impressive. You ever considered becoming an actress?" he added teasingly.

"Hm, no. I like to just be myself," she replied solemnly. His tone. Was that a joke?

"So do I, Bones. So do I," Booth agreed. She didn't get his joke, but that was okay.

"What? You like being yourself, too? Even I figured that out a while ago," Brennan teased back.

"Oh, Bones..." Booth laughed heartily. So she did get it. But he laughed also for another reason: he made Temperance Brennan joke. Apparently he did bring out the best in her.


End file.
